Such a fine line
by stefarine4ever
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a medicine student who has everything she could ask for. Until she meets married Damon Salvatore, who is about to drive her insane. I suck at summaries! AH/AU D/E S/K
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. English is not my first language.**_

Elena put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked more or less fine. She was wearing a purple dress with lace, and had two hair buckles on her hair. She was pretty, she knew it but sometimes she forgot how much. She was a brunette, and had doe eyes, a small nose and cute lips. However, she wasn't as self-assured as her identical twin Katherine. Perhaps because she was such a perfectionist…

But apart from her looks, she was also really smart. She was studying Medicine in Yale and had great grades, actually. She couldn't ask for more.

Tonight she was going to have dinner at the Salvatore mansion with her family. Katherine and Stefan Salvatore were getting married in two months, and they wanted the two families to know each other better. Elena already knew Giuseppe and Maria Salvatore, Stefan's parents, but she was about to meet Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother who was kind of a mystery guy.

"Auntie! Auntie!" Little Liam, Katherine and Stefan's son, shouted while running towards her. Katherine had had him when she was only sixteen, now they were twenty and Liam was four.

"Liam!" Elena said opening her arms and he ran towards her so she hugged him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Mommy wants you to go downstairs now, auntie" He said and Elena rolled her eyes. Again using the little boy as a messenger...

"Well tell mommy I'll be there in a sec" Elena told him and he ran back downstairs.

* * *

"Please, act as if we were actually a normal family" Katherine was telling them on the ride to the Salvatore's. "The Salvatores are very conservative people"

"Very consertive" Dylan tried to imitate and Elena giggled.

"Honey, are you ashamed of us?" My mother Miranda asked her daughter in amusement.

"I just want everything to go fine" Katherine admitted.

"Don't worry, Kit-kat" Their eighteen year old brother, Jeremy said. "Everything will be alright"

"Yes, you don't have to worry, honey" Their dad Grayson said.

* * *

"Be welcome to our home" Maria said when she and Giuseppe opened the door, and Elena had to hold a laugh at their formal manners.

"Hi!" Miranda said, going to hug Maria who seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

They all greeted Giuseppe and Maria with a handshake after that, and they directed them to the dinning room. Elena couldn't help but think how boring this was gonna be...

Until she saw him standing next to Stefan: Blue eyes, raven hair, beautiful face... He was beyond gorgeous. He was perfection itself. Elena had to pull herself away from her trance after she saw him.

And next to him... his wife. Beautiful too, but not as much as him.

"Hey Lena!" Stefan said to Elena and hugged her. "This is my brother Damon and his wife, Rose"

"We finally meet, Elena" Damon told her and she almost blushed.

"It's a pleasure" Elena said, extending him her hand which he kissed. Rose looked between them with some annoyance.

"Hey, Liam!" Damon greeted little Liam who ran towards him.

The rest finished greeting each other and then they could sit at the table, finally. Maria had made some Italian dish Elena had never heard of but was pretty delicious.

"The meal's amazing, Maria" Grayson said politely.

"Thank you, Grayson" Maria said. "It's a family recipe"

"So Elena, you're still studying medicine, aren't you?" Giuseppe asked her and she nodded.

"We have ourselves another nerd in the family" Damon joke and Elena sent him a look. She hated being called nerd.

"Damon! The manners!" Maria told him like he was five or anything.

"How old are you, Elena?" Damon asked her all of a sudden and she almost rolled her eyes.

"I'm Katherine's identical twin" She told him matter-of-factly.

"Really? I hadn't realized" He said sarcastically and then looked at Katherine. "Kate you are..."

"Twenty just like your brother, and please don't call me Kate" Katherine said and Damon laughed.

"How old are you, Damon?" Miranda asked him.

"Twenty six" He replied.

"And what do you do for a living?" Elena asked him and he scoffed.

"I spend my dad's money that's what I do" He said and Giuseppe sent him a murderous gaze.

"Damon!" Rose scolded him.

Elena then realized what an asshole he actually was.

"You have no plans, no interests at all?" Elena asked him.

"I'm married" He said, showing her the ring. "Is that mature enough for you?"

Elena scoffed. "I couldn't care less"

"You know, Elena? You seem like you're all perfect, why don't you chill yourself?" Damon said and that was it. Elena couldn't take any more of this asshole.

"Chill myself?!" She snapped and was about to answer to him but was interrupted.

"Well, enough of this" Katherine said.

"Who wants dessert?" Maria asked.

* * *

After that hell of a meal they finally went back home and Elena went directly to her bedroom to study. A moment later Katherine appeared.

"How bad was that?" She asked Elena, going to lay on her bed.

"Pretty bad" Elena admitted. "Damon's an asshole"

"I know, he can sometimes be... intense" Katherine said.

Like hell he was intense.

"Is it possible that I already hate him?" Elena asked Katherine who laughed.

"Nobody likes him, that's for sure" She replied.

And they had their reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Katherine and Stefan were at the grill having a drink at night. Katherine and Stefan had left Liam with their grandparents -the Gilberts- so they could have a free night with their friends.

"So you've finally met Damon" Bonnie told Elena at a moment. "What do you think about him?"

Elena looked at Stefan who was sitting there and was careful with her reply. "He's..." She finally decided to use Katherine's word. "Intense"

"My brother's an asshole" Stefan said, taking everyone aback. "The entire town knows that, I know that, my parents know that"

"Liam loves him" Katherine said. "That's the only good thing about him"

"But you have to admit, he's riddiculously hot" Caroline said and Elena chuckled.

"Hot and hollow" Elena said.

"What about his wife? Is she okay?" Tyler asked.

"She didn't say much" Elena answered.

"She's a good person, nothing like him" Stefan added.

"You're saying your own brother isn't a good person" Matt said in amusement. "That's... tough, bro"

"It's the sad truth" Stefan said.

"More drinks?" Vicky Donovan, the waitress asked and they all nodded except for Elena.

"I have to study tomorrow, I can't have a hangover" She excused herself.

"Do you do anything apart from studying, dear Lena?" Tyler asked her in amusement.

"Of course I do" She quickly said. "I have a social life at the campus"

Everyone except from Elena burst into laughter.

"Tell us another one please, that one was funny" Katherine teased.

"You all think you're so funny, right?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Come on Lens, have a little sense of humor" Stefan told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You can all go to hell" She joked and everyone laughed.

"We're all laughing but Lena's the only one with a future outside this town in here" Bonnie said and the rest stopped laughing.

"Stefan got me pregnant at sixteen, I couldn't do anything else" Katherine excused herself and then looked at Stefan. "Sorry, baby"

"It takes two to get someone pregnant you know?" Stefan said in amusement.

"At least you two have a family" Bonnie said. "The rest of us have nothing"

"Look at the bright side, Bon" Tyler said. "Lena's gonna maintain all of us in the future"

They all laughed once more.

* * *

Elena was at home studying the other day, sitting at the kitchen table. She had a lot to study for her finals and it was time she already started. She was happy she didn't have a hangover like the rest of her friends.

Suddenly someone rang the bell.

"Coming!" Elena said, standing up with some annoyance. Who was bothering now...?

She was surprised when she opened the door and found no other than Damon Salvatore standing there.

"Where's my brother?" He asked all of a sudden and walking in.

"Emm... hello?" Elena said, taken aback and closing the door behind him.

"I need to find my brother" He slurred and Elena could smell his alcohol breath.

"Are you drunk at two in the afternoon?" Elena asked him in disbelief.

"Just tell me where my brother is, please" He slurred.

"I don't know" Elena said, looking at him from head to toe. "What happened to you?"

"Life happened" He said sadly.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked him.

"No, dear Elena, you can't help me" He said, before walking towards the door again. "Just tell my brother I need to talk to him whenever you see him and that I'll be at the grill"

"Okay..." Elena said before he took off.

Now, that was weird...

* * *

"I swear he just appeared here drunk and asking for you" Elena was telling Stefan when he arrived with Katherine and Liam that afternoon. "I don't know what was wrong with him"

"I'll go to the grill right now" Stefan said, before quickly taking off.

Katherine and Elena remained at the kitchen table still in shock.

"Can I go play on the garden mommy?" Liam asked Katherine.

"Yes, honey, but don't run or you'll hurt yourself again" She said and the little boy went to the garden.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" Elena asked Katherine, referring to Damon.

"It could be two things, whether he argued with Giuseppe or he argued with Rose" Katherine said and when Elena looked at her she added. "They don't have the best relationship in the world"

"Why is he married to her, then?" Elena said and Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "This is so weird"

"HE is weird" Katherine corrected her. "The worst part is that he wants to have some time with Liam tomorrow, and I don't want to leave them alone for a second"

"Of course you don't" Elena said and when Katherine kept staring at her she realized her purposes. "Oh no. No way in hell"

"It would be great for Liam to spend time with his uncle and aunt" Katherine said. "And you'll keep an eye on Damon"

"I don't want to spend the day with Damon..." Elena said. "Will Rose be there? Won't I be like the outcast there?"

"Rose is not going" Katherine said. "If not I would have no problem leaving Liam with her, she's a sweetheart"

"Rose is not going?" Elena asked in surprise.

"They are a strange couple, Elena" Katherine said. "Now say yes. Please. For Liam"

"Okay..." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

It was gonna be a hell of a day.

* * *

Elena arrived at the Salvatore mansion with Liam the next day, feeling annoyed. Not only did she have to spend time with Damon, she also had to take care that he didn't do anything stupid while being with Liam. Liam was actually the only good thing about that day.

She rang the bell and a moment later he was opening the door.

"Hello Elena" He greeted her wiggling his eyebrows at her and had to hold the urge to roll her eyes. Was that a flirty thing of his or did he do it just to annoy her even more?

"Damon" She greeted him.

"Uncle D!" Liam said running towards him and Damon pulled him in his arms.

He actually seemed like he had feelings when he was with his nephew.

"Hey champ! Ready to go to the falls?" He asked him and Liam nodded.

Damon drove them into the woods and to the falls. It was a sunny June day, and Elena was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top because it was so hot. Later she put her sunglasses on.

When they arrived Liam ran to play with some bugs that were there, and Elena and Damon sat on the grass.

"So how is this, I babysit Liam and you babysit me?" Damon asked, taking no much time to talk. He seemed like he couldn't remain silent for much time. "You know? I've always had a thing for my babysitters"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Because it's not working"

"I'm just trying to make a conversation, Elena" Damon excused himself.

"Okay, then what made you get drunk at two in the afternoon yesterday?" Elena asked him, with curiosity.

"There are things you wouldn't understand" Damon said, serious for the first time.

"Help me then" Elena insisted.

Damon sighed. "I have some marital issues"

"You are married at twenty six" Elena pointed out. "You must love her very much"

"You have no idea..." He said and Elena frowned.

"Uncle D!" Liam said, approaching them. "Let's play with the ball!"

Damon played with Liam for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't seem so bad when he was with his nephew; Elena even found it stupid that Katherine didn't trust him. However she had to remember herself he was actually an asshole, even if he was good with Liam. She thought about what he told her about his marriage with Rose. What had he meant…?

"It's time to go home, right, auntie Lena?" Damon asked her all of a sudden in front of Liam and she came back from her trance.

"Emm... yeah, it's late guys" Elena said.

"See? We have to leave" Damon told Liam who protested, and then grabbed him in his arms and he started laughing. "Let's go champ!"

Damon drove them both home after that, and Liam jumped out of the car quickly to go greet his parents.

"Did I behave well?" Damon asked Elena.

"Pretty well" Elena admitted.

"What's my price?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Really, Damon? Are you doing this again?" Elena asked him in disbelief. "You're married, for god's sake"

"Rose's not here, is she?" He said and Elena scoffed. This was beyond unbelievable.

"You're an ass!" She said, before opening the car door.

"You know you want me, Elena" Damon said and then she stopped on her tracks to turn around and look at him.

"You disgust me" She said not being completely honest but for him to back off, and that seemed to hurt his feelings.

"Ouch" He said, in kind of amusement.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you and your awful marriage" She said, this time being honest.

"Fine." Damon answered. "You're too snotty anyways"

That boiled her veins.

"What did you just call me?! I'm snotty?! You're the one who thinks too much of himself and is nothing but a poor lonely human being" Elena snapped.

"There you go, you're being snotty again" Damon said and Elena jumped off the car and closed the door quickly.

She didn't want to have anything else to do with this asshole.

* * *

 ** _So don't hate me for making them hate each other even more, because as Katherine once said there's a fine line between love and hate..._** ** _Please review! I'll be updating as soon as possible!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your ideas suck, Katherine" Elena said, sitting on the backseat of the car with Katherine, Liam and Jeremy. "No offense but three days at the lake house with the Salvatores? Terrible idea"

"Stop complaining, Lena" Miranda said from the passenger seat. "We need to know our future family better"

"They are rich mom" Elena said. "Let's start by that. What will they think of our humble lake house?"

"What's wrong with the lake house?" Grayson snapped.

"Nothing, sweetie" Miranda quickly told him. No one could critique Grayson's beloved lake house.

"Besides, inviting Damon and Rose is the second terrible idea" Elena said. "The guy's insane"

"We have to accept him Lena, he's Stefan's brother" Katherine told her.

"Uncle D is awesome" Liam said.

"And he's not insane, he's just..." Miranda started saying

"Intense" Elena and Katherine said at unison.

"He's weird and the fact that he's married is even weirder" Jeremy spoke for the first time in the whole trip.

"See?" Elena said pointing at her brother. "I'm not the only one who thinks so"

"Of course everyone thinks so but we just stand him, Elena" Katherine said. "You're gonna have to learn to deal with him"

Elena sighed deeply and looked through the window for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The Gilberts arrived first at the lake house and an hour later came the lovely Salvatore family. Elena just couldn't stand any of its members, except for Stefan of course. Damon had called her snotty, but his parents were the snottiest human beings on earth. They kept looking at the house like they were disgusted or something like that.

They were so unbearable Elena went with Liam to play on the woods. She still couldn't believe how Liam and Stefan were actually Salvatores.

Even if it wasn't enough for the Salvatores, the lake house was actually amazing. It had two double bedrooms for Maria and Giuseppe and Miranda and Grayson, and two other bedrooms. One for the girls, and the other one for the boys, including Liam.

After playing with Liam for two hours Elena came back to the house to have lunch with the lovely people that were there. She walked passed Damon on her way to the table, who winked at her.

"Asshole" She mumbled to him and he laughed.

"Snotty" He called her once more and she tried to hold the urge to punch him on the face.

They finally sat at the table and Rose started telling a stupid anecdote while Damon and Elena seemed just bored. The rest was listening very interested.

"So Damon asked him, who are you? And he said: we've already met!" Rose was saying and everyone except for Damon and Elena burst into laughter.

Poor Rose... she seemed like a nice girl who didn't deserve someone like Damon as a husband. Why did she marry him, anyways? Did he put on a mask when he was with her or something?

"Dear Rose, you're so good telling anecdotes..." Giuseppe told her. He seemed like he was in love with her, in the good way.

Elena could tell Katherine's looks when he spoke about Rose. He didn't love her as much, even when Katherine tried really hard and even after knowing her for years.

"Liam said 'asshole' the other day" Katherine suddenly said and everyone remained silent. "It's not funny, right?" She whispered to Elena.

"Nope" Elena said, pitying her poor sister.

"Rose, tell the Gilberts how you learnt to cook that dish you made for us the other day" Maria told Rose, who started speaking once more.

Suddenly Elena felt someone caressing her leg from under the table and looked at Damon who was smirking at her. Was he trying to play footsie?

"...so I just add a little more of tomatoes than the original recipe-" Rose was saying.

"Ouch!" Damon exclaimed all of a sudden after Elena kicked him hard and everyone looked at him. Then he seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Dear, it was so delicious it makes me hurt my stomach"

Only Elena giggled then as the rest looked at him in confusion.

"Well, as I was saying..." Rose continued and Damon sent Elena a bad look.

The war was on.

* * *

Later that afternoon Liam was left with his grandparents while Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Rose and Elena went for a walk. It had actually been Katherine's idea as Elena was reluctant to spending any more time with Damon.

Stefan was wrapping an arm around Katherine while Damon was holding Rose's hand. Elena couldn't help but feel odd between the two couples.

And of course he had to point that out.

"Sorry if we make you uncomfortable, Lena" Damon said suddenly, extending an arm to wrap around Rose's shoulders. That was actually the first gesture of love of Damon towards her she'd seen since she met them. "It must be really sad not having anyone to cuddle you on rainy days, and being all alone"

"Being daddy's little maintained boy with no dreams must be sadder" Elena said and Katherine glared at her. She had to control herself.

"Feisty... I like that" Damon said and Elena felt sorry for poor Rose who was just next to him.

"Lena's had a very long relationship until recently" Stefan said, trying to help her. "I think she's tired of all this fluff"

"Really? Elena in a relationship?" Damon teased and Elena glared at him. "Who was the fortunate guy?"

"Someone you don't know so you shouldn't care" Elena snapped.

"Oh dear Lena, I care" He said. "We're gonna be like siblings now... unfortunately for me"

That was it. He couldn't be flirting with her in front of Rose!

"Do you usually let him flirt with the first woman who crosses his path?" Elena asked Rose, who chuckled.

"He's just kidding" Rose said and Elena and Katherine exchanged a look.

"Not everything is about you, little snotty sis" Damon told her and Elena wanted to punch him for the second time in the day.

"I'm not your 'sis' and stop calling me snotty, asshole" Elena snapped once more.

"Elena!" Katherine said, stopping their walk. "Okay, this is enough. All I'm asking is for you two to behave like civilized people when we're together, is that too much to ask?!"

There was a moment of silence and of course, HE had to break it.

"I wouldn't mind being uncivilized with you, Elena" He said and Elena glared at him as Katherine seemed to be pulling it together really hard.

"Ugh!" She said before walking away, Stefan going behind her.

"I think she's mad" Damon said, pointing at her and Elena ignored him and ran behind her sister.

She wouldn't stand three days with this human being.

* * *

After apologizing a thousand times Katherine finally forgave Elena, and Stefan convinced her not to go and break Damon's neck at that moment.

It was dinner time and they all sat at the table once more, hearing Rose talking. Even Miranda and Grayson seemed fascinated by her. Elena had to admit the girl had kind of a charisma, but she didn't see why everyone was so fanatic of her.

"Oh Rose, you're the only good thing my son's ever done in his life" Giuseppe said after she finished, and Elena and Katherine exchanged one of their 'twin' looks. Okay, Damon was an asshole but his father wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world...

"She's the only thing, father, really?!" Damon snapped in disbelief.

"We're proud of you, honey" Maria said, patting her older son's hand and trying to fix the situation.

After that awkward moment they finished their dinner in silence and after that they went all to sleep in their bedrooms.

Elena was sharing her bedroom with Katherine and Rose, and that was awkward because the twins barely knew the girl. So the two of them talked to each other and kind of left Rose aside.

"So I think that's the best dress for you bridesmaids..." Katherine was saying.

"It's fine" Elena said, looking at the picture Katherine was showing her. "I like yellow for a day-wedding"

"Caroline helped me choose it" Katherine said. "You two and Bon will look great"

"What's important is that you look great, though" Elena said and suddenly they heard a noise.

SNIF, SNIF.

Rose was lying on her bed, facing the other way and apparently crying.

Elena and Katherine looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.

'You talk to her' Elena mumbled to her with her lips.

'Why?' Katherine mumbled.

'Be nice!' Elena mumbled and then Katherine rolled her eyes. She kind of hated Rose for being Giuseppe and Maria's favorite.

"R-Rose?" Katherine asked doubtfully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said in a shaky voice and Elena suddenly felt sorry for the girl.

"Can we help you with anything?" Elena asked.

"Damon doesn't love me" She said all of a sudden, taking the twins aback.

"Don't say that" Elena told her. "You're his wife, of course he loves you"

"Then why did he flirt with you today?" She asked Elena, still not facing them and the twins exchanged a look.

"You know him better that we do Rose, he flirts" Katherine tried to help. "But he loves you very much"

"You really think so?" Rose asked and Elena looked at Katherine. Was she going to lie to the poor girl?

"Positive, right Elena?" She said and elbowed her sister way too hard.

"Yeah, sure" Elena said, not being sure at all.

"Thank you girls" Rose said, facing them for the first time. "You're really nice to me"

"No problem" Katherine said.

Elena felt guilty as hell.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a brand new day at the horror lake house and Elena was so tired of most of the Salvatores she was about to grab her father's car and drive as far as she could.

Rose was okay after her little talk with Katherine and Elena the night before, and had come back to telling her amazing anecdotes Elena -and apparently Damon- loved so much.

So breakfast was one big Rose's monologue.

After that Elena, Jeremy, Katherine, Stefan, Damon and Rose took Liam to play on the woods. Elena really didn't want to be spending any more time with the second couple but she did it for Katherine because she wanted them to be a 'family' and all that. The whole thing just sounded like an episode of Keeping up with The Kardashians to her. But she had to do it for her sis.

After that they had lunch, and after lunch Elena managed to escape from that craziness with Jeremy for a while.

"She cried?" He asked as they walked by the lake.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for her" Elena told him. "Damon doesn't deserve her"

"She's beautiful" Jeremy said and when Elena looked at him in amusement he quickly added. "I mean, she could get someone who treats her good"

"I don't know, everything's so weird about the Salvatores" Elena told him.

"I can't stand them either, except for Stefan" Jeremy said.

"Good" Elena said and sighed. "I'm just happy tomorrow all of this will be over"

"We're going home!" Jeremy said and high-fived her.

Katherine would owe her a big one after that weekend.

* * *

Dinner it was just as usual, Rose telling her stories and when she finished Stefan, the other favorite one, started talking about him going to Harvard the next year. Maria and Giuseppe kept looking proudly at their son like he was a star, nothing to do with the way they looked at Damon.

"I'm sure he'll be an excellent lawyer" Miranda said, proudly too.

"Just try to stop making more babies in the mean time" Grayson joked and Giuseppe and Maria glared at him.

They'd forgiven Stefan for knocking Katherine up at sixteen only because he was Stefan, the golden one and the perfect son. But still they didn't like to touch the subject.

"He doesn't make the same mistake twice" Giuseppe said and then looked at Damon. "Some people learn..."

Damon rolled his eyes and Elena almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I'm sure Damon has good qualities too" Miranda said, trying to help him.

"Oh, yeah, he's really good at spending until my last penny, right son?" Giuseppe said.

"I'm sick of you, father" Damon snapped.

"He doesn't mean it" Maria told the Gilberts.

"Oh yes I do" He said before standing up from the table. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone"

And he went to his bedroom.

* * *

That night Elena was tossing and turning and couldn't sleep, so she decided to go out to the woods to take some fresh air.

She silently walked out of her bedroom with a blanket on her hands and then out of the cabin. It was a beautiful summer night, but still it was kind of chilly so she wrapped herself on the blanket. She was happy she could hear nothing in the peace of the woods.

She started walking with no direction. Someone with a sense of danger would have been scared in her place, but instead she was peaceful. Maybe she was a little reckless sometimes.

Until she found her favorite tree in the woods, and sat there still wrapped on the blanket, looking at the lake.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes... this was peace...

"The hell are you doing here?!" She suddenly heard a familiar voice slur and she startled.

"Shit!" She said, being taken out of her trance and looked up to see a drunk Damon standing next to her with a bottle of bourbon in his hands. "Damon!"

"You're not very smart, girl, are you?" He said. "You can't be here on your own at night... there are bears out there"

Elena laughed. "I've come here since I was born and trust me, there are no bears" She said and then looked at his bottle of bourbon. "Are you an alcoholic or what?"

"It's just my peace in this mess" He said and Elena felt like she understood him for the first time. "Do you wanna join me?" He asked raising the bottle, and Elena shook her head. "Come on, my drinking buddy Ric isn't here so I need one or I'll look like an alcoholic in front of... the bears"

Elena couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"I'm not drinking with you, Damon" She said.

"Come on... let's call a truce" he said and Elena glared at him. "Please? You need it as much as I do"

Elena sighed deeply. "Okay" She finally agreed and Damon sat next to her. "Only because I can't stand Salvatores no longer"

"That makes two of us" Damon said before taking his first sip and passing it to her.

Elena took a sip and then wrinkled her nose and almost choke with it. "I don't know how you can drink this"

"Oh sorry, do you prefer a Margarita perfect Elena?" He said sarcastically and when she glared at him he added. "Right. We're in a truce. Sorry, my mistake"

"You have a thing with people being perfect because that's how your parents see your brother" Elena said, passing him the bottle and he scoffed.

"Are you sure you want to be a doctor? Don't you wanna be my shrink too?" He snapped before taking a long sip.

"I'm telling you what I think" She said, looking at him and then to the lake.

"I'll tell you what I think" He said, passing her the bottle but she refused.

"That I'm snotty" Elena said.

"Apart from that" He said. "That you are so busy trying to be the golden one you don't even let yourself have a little fun"

She looked at him in amusement, trying to hide her annoyance. "You think so?"

"I do" He said.

"Well I think you don't even love Rose" Elena said all of a sudden. "That you only got married to make your parents happy"

He scoffed. "Of course not" He said before taking another long sip. "I got married so that my father didn't break down"

"What?!" Elena asked. "What does that even have to do?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not drunk enough yet" He said, passing the bottle to Elena which she refused again.

"Wait, your father and Rose's are partners, right?" Elena started putting the pieces together. "Then you got married so that he could take part on Rose's family's business..."

"You're smart after all" He pointed out.

"But Rose doesn't know any of this, right?" She asked and when she saw Damon didn't reply added "Oh Damon that's..."

"Fucked up, I know" He said, taking another long sip.

"You married someone to save your father's business?" Elena said in surprise. "That's totally selfless, Damon"

"Yeah, who knows? I might even have feelings after all" He said and Elena looked at him in pitty.

"Who else knows about this?" Elena asked.

"My father made me swear I didn't tell anyone so please don't tell anyone" He slurred.

"He's insane" Elena said in desbelief.

"Don't worry snotty Lena, I'm still the asshole you hate so much" Damon said.

Was he? She didn't know. Something had changed in the way she saw him...

"And he still treats you like that? No doubt why you are... you" Elena said with indignation.

"Well thanks" He said and was about to take another sip but Elena grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"Stop drinking!" She said.

"See? You're a buzzkill, little miss perfect" He said and then Elena got angry. She didn't know how he put her on her nerves so easily. "You don't even let yourself drink a little borboun after a hell of a weekend"

She chuckled. "It was a hell of a weekend" She admitted.

"So just let yourself have fun" He said and Elena thought about it for a moment.

Perhaps a little alcohol wouldn't make her bad at that moment.

"My endless loveee...!" They both finished singing in unison a time later, totally wasted.

"You have a voice girl!" Damon told her.

"I don't know what I'm doing in Yale I should be in Broadway right now" Elena slurred.

"You can do whatever you want with that beauty you have" Damon said and Elena blushed deeply.

"You shouldn't be making those comments Mr. Married Guy" Elena said with a smile.

"Marriage for conviniance is no marriage" He said and Elena giggled, not knowing exactly why.

"You shouldn't have said I was no fun" Elena said. "I'm like... super fun!"

"Now you're fun" Damon said.

They continued laughing and joking all night long, until it was dawn...


	5. Chapter 5

"Elena come on, it's late" Katherine tried to wake her up once more, and Elena finally opened her eyes. "What's wrong with you people?!"

"What's wrong with whom?" Elena asked, feeling the hangover kicking her ass.

"You and Damon" Katherine said. "You both won't wake up, and we already have to leave"

"Sorry" Elena said, sitting on the bed.

"You look like crap" Katherine said, looking at her from head to toe.

"Thanks" She said sarcastically, with a terrible headache.

Elena got dressed and went to the living room where both families were waiting. A moment later Damon appeared.

"Well, thank you for inviting us to your... home" Giuseppe started saying.

Meanwhile Damon whispered to Elena. "You won't say anything about what I told you, right?"

"You got me drunk!" Elena whispered to him.

"I take it as a no..." He said.

* * *

"So how was your weekend with Damon?" Caroline asked Elena, Katherine and Stefan while sitting at the grill with the rest of the gang.

"It was..." Katherine started saying.

"Intense" The three of them said in unison.

"You didn't try to strangle him, Elena?" Tyler asked in amusement.

"Just a couple of times" Elena said honestly and the rest laughed.

"He's a total jackass, you can't blame her" Katherine said and Elena wanted to defend him at that moment but stopped herself. Damon was still a jackass, right?

"My poor parents just don't know what to do with him" Stefan said in amusement and Elena wanted to punch him. His POOR parents?! Then she remembered he didn't know anything about Damon getting married for his father...

"He's not THAT bad..." Elena said and everyone burst into laughter.

"Elena give me that drink, I think they put something on it" Katherine joked, grabbing Elena's coke.

Elena felt like she wanted to defend Damon but she didn't know how.

* * *

Later Elena was at home studying when the doorbell rang. She went to the entrance and opened the door to find Damon once more at the other side.

"Hey" Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Hey" Damon asked and then took out a box from behind himself. "I brought donuts"

"Sorry, Liam isn't here" Elena told him.

"I didn't come to see Liam." He said for her surprise. "May I come in?" He asked and Elena stepped aside.

"Sure" She said and he walked in.

"So... we're not enemies anymore?" Damon asked her.

"We're just in a truce" Elena said.

"You're always so nice, Elena" He said sarcastically. "Where can we eat the donuts?"

"Let's go to my bedroom" Elena said, going upstairs and Damon followed her behind.

They walked into her bedroom and Damon went to lay on her bed, as Elena sat on the chair. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"I can't stand my parents anymore" He admitted, grabbing a pillow and holding it and looking at the ceiling like he was in therapy. "Or my fake marriage"

"And why do you think I can help you?" Elena asked, taking a bite of her donut.

"You're the only one who knows the truth" He said and Elena understood. "Besides, I kind of like you when you're not being snotty"

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's actually the first nice thing you've ever said about me"

Damon scoffed. "That's a lie. I told you you were beautiful" He said and Elena blushed.

"Stop it" Elena said.

"It was true" He said, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Was he trying to torture her? Because it was working. He sighed deeply. "Life's being a torture for me, Elena"

They remained silent for a long moment in which Damon started eating his donut, and Elena thought. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe his life was a living torture and that was why he was the way he was... Maybe he was only wearing a mask and hiding the true Damon behind it.

"Okay, enough of this doom and gloom Damon" Elena said, standing up from her chair. "Let's go somewhere"

"What? But... the donuts!" Damon said, taken aback.

"We can eat them later" Elena said, extending him her hand.

"Why are you being nice?" Damon asked, taking her hand to stand up.

"Because I'm tired of people being unfair to you, that's why" Elena said taking Damon aback and walking towards the door. "You coming?"

"Yep" He said, going right behind her.

* * *

Damon and Elena sat at the grill later that afternoon.

When Vicky arrived to take their orders she looked surprised to find her with Damon. Surely she would tell her brother Matt, who would tell the rest of her friends... she just didn't care. It was time people started meeting the real Damon Salvatore.

"Hello, can I have your orders?" Vicky said, looking between the two.

"One Latte for me" Elena said and then Vicky looked at Damon.

"The same for me" He said and Vicky nodded and took off.

"You didn't ask for alcohol, that's a first" Elena pointed out.

"You get me on the right track" Damon joked and Elena laughed.

"YOU get ME on the wrong track" Elena corrected him.

"I'm a saint" He said and Elena scoffed.

"Sure, when pigs start flying above our heads" Elena joked.

"So... is this a date?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"There you go again, flirting" Elena said, rolling her eyes.

Later Vicky brought their lattes and they started drinking them.

"Okay, if this is not a date... does that make us friends, Elena?" Damon asked.

"We can be" Elena said. "As long as you behave"

"I'm behaving" He pointed out.

"By now" Elena said.

"Only because my life's miserable" He clarified.

"Why don't you just tell the truth, Damon?" Elena asked him. "People think you're something you actually aren't and besides you're trapped in a loveless marriage"

"If I tell the truth, my father kills me" Damon said. "If Rose's parents get to know about this agreement with him and that I don't love their daughter..."

"They'll stop working with your father" Elena finished his sentence. "Oh god, Damon..."

"I'm screwed, I know" He said.

"Yes, you kind of are" Elena joked and he laughed.

"You're supposed to make me feel better!" He said.

"I'm sorry" Elena said, giggling.

"You should laugh more often" Damon told her seriously. "It looks good on you"

"Damon..."

"Do you need anything else?" Vicky interrupted them.

"No, we're okay Vic" Elena said and Vicky nodded before taking off.

Damon then raised a little piece of paper from the table. "She left me her phone number" He said and Elena suddenly felt annoyed. She didn't know why, though. Perhaps because Damon was married...

"Will you use it?" Elena asked bitterly.

"I may flirt, but I've never cheated on Rose" Damon said, throwing the paper away and surprising Elena. "She doesn't deserve all of this"

"She seems like a good girl" Elena said.

"It's a pity I'm not in love with her" Damon said seriously.

"You're still married to her" Elena pointed out bitterly.

"Does that bother you?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows irresistibly again.

Elena scoffed. "You wish"

* * *

Later Damon drove her home again. They talked all the way back; time seemed to fly when she was with him. It was kind of magical, as cheesy as that sounded. Maybe she could have Damon as a friend...

When they arrived he walked out of the car and hurried to open the door to her.

"Will you walk me to the entrance?" Elena asked in amusement.

"I can be both an ass and a gentleman" Damon said and Elena laughed as she grabbed his hand to help herself get off the car.

When they arrived to the porch, they faced each other.

"So... that was actually fun" Elena said, surprising herself.

"Yes it was" Damon said, looking into her eyes. "We should do it again"

"Absolutely" Elena said, smiling at him.

Then he reached his hand to her face and put a lock of her long straight hair behind her ear.

Then she remembered: he was married! She had just had a kind of 'date' with a married man. That wasn't like her at all…

"Damon..." Elena started saying.

"Shh..." He said, slowly approaching her lips.

The hell. His marriage was a lie and all she wanted to do was kiss him at that moment. She needed to do that or she'd go insane...

Their lips were almost touching when someone interrupted them.

"Elena?!" A familiar voice said behind her and she stopped on her tracks.

She turned around to see Jeremy, who was standing right behind them.

"Jeremy, hey!" Elena told him awkwardly as he looked at Damon.

"I should probably get going" Damon said.

"You probably should" Jeremy said before Damon took off.

She had some explaining to do now...


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena what the hell?!" Jeremy asked her as they both walked inside the house.

"What? I didn't do anything" Elena said.

"You were about to kiss!" Jeremy said and then started laughing. "Oh, that's so fucked up"

"Shut up I wasn't about to do anything, okay?" Elena snapped.

"He's married" Jeremy reminded her like she didn't already know. "This is so unlike you..."

Elena finally gave up and just said "Okay nobody can know about that Jer. Nobody"

"I won't say a word" Jeremy said before Elena climbed upstairs.

* * *

On the next day Katherine was straightening Elena's hair and Elena knew she had something to tell her but didn't know how. She knew her sister better than herself.

"Come on, spill it out" Elena told her. "Vicky saw me with Damon the other day"

"I wasn't going to say anything about that" Katherine lied. "I think it's great that you and Damon aren't hating each other anymore"

"Yeah, it is" Elena admitted.

"But when the hell did that happen?!" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"The last night at the lake house Damon and I got to talk" Elena explained to Katherine. "He showed me he's actually not that bad"

"It's okay Lena, but I think he has other purposes other than being friends with you" Katherine said, looking at her face in the mirror. "So just be careful, okay? Remember he's..."

"Married, I know" Elena finished her sentence.

It wasn't that bad after all. Katherine seemed actually happy she was getting along with Damon.

But of course she didn't imagine the almost-kissing part because that was so unlike Elena.

The worst of all was that Elena was going to kiss him back and she knew it.

This was playing with fire.

* * *

A week went by and Elena was going crazy. She had tried calling Damon a thousand times but he dodged all of her calls. Was he just gonna do like nothing had happened? Like they weren't 'friends' now?

That day she had decided it was enough and went to see him at the mansion. She rang the bell hoping Rose wasn't there and for her luck, Damon opened the door.

"Oh. You." He said when he opened and then walked inside.

"For how long will you keep ignoring me?!" She asked him angrily.

"The truce is over" He said, pretending he was an asshole again.

"There you go again, putting on your mask" Elena told him. "Why can't you just show your true self?"

"Maybe this is my true self Elena" He said, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "Maybe I'm an asshole"

"You're not" Elena argued.

"Yes, I am." He said, coming nearer her. "And you're still only the golden one who knows too little about life"

SLAP.

Elena slapped him right on the cheek, making his face turn.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "Why do you do this?! Why are you so mean all of a sudden?!"

"You wanna know why?" He asked her and she nodded. "Do you really wanna know?"

"I-" She couldn't finish her sentence because his lips were on hers.

It was a passionate kiss, at first Elena froze but then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him with the same passion.

She almost grabbed his face to continue making out after he pulled away, and he rested his forehead on hers.

"... because every time I see you, all I want to do is that" He answered to her and she remained silent.

"Damon..." She said, holding the urge not to kiss him again. "This is wrong"

"I know, right?" He said pulling away and taking a sip of his bourbon. "Because we two could never happen"

"Because you're married" Elena said, still in shock. "And because of your father's fortune"

"And we have a winner!" Damon exclaimed, pointing to her.

"That's why you've been so distant"

"If I can't have you, the least you could do is let me get drunk on my own" He said rudely and Elena then walked away, not uttering a word.

* * *

For whole two weeks Elena and Damon didn't talk or see each other again. However, Elena found herself thinking about him more than necessary. She actually thought about him all the time, she couldn't even concentrate to study anymore. She even dreamt of him kissing her once! She was going insane and didn't understand what her feelings for Damon were. All she knew is that she had to keep her distance no matter what.

That day Elena was with Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline sitting at the grill and talking about the Ball Mr and Mrs Lockwood were throwing that weekend. Elena already knew she wasn't going, first because she didn't have a date and second because she was trying to avoid Damon who was going with Rose.

"This is gonna be Liam's suit" Katherine said, showing a picture from a magazine to the other girls.

"Oh, he's gonna look so cute!" Caroline exclaimed.

"And this is Stefan's" She showed them another one.

"Did you choose your boyfriend's suit?" Bonnie asked in desbelief.

"Of course I did!" Katherine said. "Stefan knows nothing about fashion"

"Elena?" They suddenly heard a masculine voice say.

Kol Mikaelson, Elena's high school boyfriend, was standing next to their table and looking surprised to see her. He still looked really hot, Elena thought... not as hot as Damon but still...

"Kol?" Elena said, standing up from the table.

"It's been so long!" He said pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here until my sister's wedding" Elena said and Kol greeted the rest of the girls quickly.

"It's so good to see you!" He said.

"You too" Elena told him with a smile.

"Hey, now that you're here... I'm wondering..." He started saying and Elena could imagine what he was going to say. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Mm... I wasn't actually thinking of going..." She started saying and then looked at her friends' faces saying 'go!', "But it could be fun if I go with you"

"Fine, then I pick you up at eight?" Kol asked her.

"Sure" She said.

"God, it's like high school all over again" Kol said and Elena giggled.

"See you on Saturday, then" Elena said.

"See you, Lena" He said before walking away.

Elena sat again with her friends who were looking at her in amusement. "What?!" She asked.

"You go, girl!" Bonnie told her.

"I can picture you and Mikaelson getting back together" Katherine said.

But Elena's mind was somewhere else...


	7. Chapter 7

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long beautiful Light-blue gown, and her hair was in curls and with a hair pin. This time she admitted she looked pretty beautiful. She was only hoping Damon... Kol would like it.

Kol picked her up at eight o' clock and took her in his Porsche to the Lockwood mansion. He was really a good guy and Elena was lucky to have him as a date... even though she didn't feel lucky at all.

They arrived to the ball and gathered with Stefan, Katherine and Liam at a corner. Elena was looking for HIM but she couldn't find him between the crowd. Maybe it was better that way.

Until she saw him: He looked so dashing in his tax he seemed like a Hollywood actor. And next to him was Rose, looking radiant as well.

Suddenly Elena wanted to dig a hole and burry herself in it.

"Hello" Damon greeted them all but only looked at Elena. "Elena, you look..." He started saying but then stopped himself. "Fine"

Elena looked between the rest awkwardly and said, "Rose you look beautiful, doesn't she, Damon?"

"Yeah, she does" Damon said, still with his eyes on Elena and Kol and Rose looked kind of confused.

"Em... thanks" Rose said awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Kol" Kol suddenly said reaching a hand to Damon who finally parted his gaze from Elena.

"I'm Damon" He said, shaking Kol's hand.

Then Kol looked at Elena and said, "Can I have this dance?"

"Sure" She said, taking his hand and going to dance with him.

As they danced she kept her eyes on Damon, who took Rose for a dance. Seeing them dancing was just... painful. Elena couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. She wasn't... in love with Damon, right? She couldn't be. Some weeks ago she hated him.

Then she saw Rose kissing him and she suddenly felt nauseous. Those lips were hers... It hurt so much. She didn't know if she could take this any longer.

"You really are the most beautiful girl in the ball, Elena" Kol told her all of a sudden and she parted her gaze from Damon to look at him.

"You forget I have an identical twin" Elena told him, but still looked at Damon from the corner of her eye.

Kol laughed. "You're not _exactly_ alike"

"Yes we are" Elena said, and then she and Damon locked their gazes.

"Why can't you take a simple compliment, Lena?" Kol asked her. "Hey" He said when she didn't look at him and she had to pull her eyes away from Damon. "You're beautiful"

"Okay, I'm taking the compliment" Elena said looking at his eyes.

He then leaned in to kiss her when they heard a voice.

"Excuse me" Damon interrupted them all of a sudden and Kol pulled away. "Can I have this dance, Elena?"

"Sure" She quickly said not even looking at Kol's annoyed face and grabbed Damon's hand to dance with him, as Kol grabbed Roses'.

"You invited him to annoy me, didn't you?" Damon asked her as they danced. He had a straight face and seemed kind of hurt.

"Not everything is about you" Elena told him.

"You were about to kiss him" He said.

"You jealous?" Elena asked him raising an eyebrow and he scoffed.

"As hell" He admitted, surprising her. "You look gorgeous, by the way"

"Thanks" She said and then looked at Rose who was staring at them. "We need to stay away from each other, Damon"

"Its just a dance" Damon said.

"We're playing with fire" Elena said, still looking at Rose.

"I have an idea" Damon said all of a sudden and took Elena's hand. "Follow me" He said, dragging her away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked him.

"Out" He said and walked passed the hundreds of people who were there to get to the back doors.

He looked from one side to the other before walking out into the Lockwood gardens, which were completely empty.

"We can't be here Damon, the party's inside" Elena told him as they took some fresh air.

"Don't you get it? We're all alone! We can be whatever we want here!" He said, turning around to face her and she giggled.

"You're crazy, Salvatore" Elena said. "Let's go back"

"What do you wanna be?" He asked her.

"Mm... a doctor?" Elena said, still looking at him like he was insane.

"Then you're already one" Damon said and Elena chuckled. "And guess what? I'm not married anymore!"

"Then what's that ring doing on your finger?" Elena asked him in amusement.

He grabbed his ring and took it off to place it in his pocket. "Done" He said and she giggled.

"You look much better without it" She pointed out.

"Now Doctor Gilbert, I can have as many dances as I want with you" He said, pulling her in his arms and starting dancing slowly.

"You're not sane" Elena told him with a smile.

"I can also tell you how amazing you look tonight..." He said, the light of the moon reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Don't start..." Elena said, blushing.

"...And also that it made my blood boil seeing you with that Kol..." He continued.

"Seeing you with Rose wasn't exactly nice" Elena admitted.

"Does that mean you have feelings for me too, Elena?" He asked her before making her turn around.

"I guess I do" Elena said honestly and wrapped both arms around his shoulders to continue dancing.

"Then we're in kind of a mess" He said and she sighed.

"Yes we are" She said.

"But not here, here you can be my lover... my girlfriend... my wife..." He said and she smiled at the idea. "Here I can do this..." He said and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Damon, we shouldn't-" She said but he shut her up by kissing her again.

When he pulled away she just kissed him once more, this time with more passion.

After that they continued dancing on their own.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked him , hugging him and dancing and he sighed.

"I haven't got the slightest idea" Damon said.

"We have to come back now or they'll start suspecting" Elena told him, pulling away.

"Yeah" He said, starting to walk to the doors sadly.

"Wait!" Elena said before giving him one last passionate kiss.

She couldn't believe she had actually fallen for Damon Salvatore.

When they came back to the party they found Rose and Kol with Katherine, Liam and Stefan at a corner, looking for them.

"Hey, where the hell were you two?" Stefan asked them. "You lost the toast"

"Dancing" Elena said going back to Kol, and Damon back to Rose.

"Honey, don't get lost again" Rose told Damon kissing his cheek, and Elena wanted to go and slap her, then remembered she was his wife. "Where's your ring, anyways?"

Elena almost panicked.

"Oh, how stupid of me" Damon said, pulling it out of his pocket. "It gets itchy sometimes, you know baby?"

Katherine and Stefan exchanged a look that worried Elena.

Then she turned to Kol.

"Do you want to dance, Kol?" Elena asked him just to make Damon jealous.

"Sure"

The rest of the night was kind of a jealousy competition between them, and they kept staring at each other all the time.

Elena knew this could only lead to something bad but she just couldn't help it.

She loved Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena was in her bedroom with Katherine the next day, and they were talking about the wedding. Both of them were sitting at Elena's bed, seeing some Wedding magazines.

"I think the yellow tie for Liam is the best choice" Elena was saying. "It will convine with our dresses"

"Okay, I can't take it anymore" Katherine said all of a sudden, taking Elena aback. "What were you doing with Damon at the Lockwood gardens yesterday at the ball?"

Elena didn't see that coming.

"Em..." She started saying.

"Please Elena, just tell me the truth" Katherine said. "We don't keep secrets from each other, remember?"

Elena sighed deeply. She decided it was time to tell her. "I... I have feelings for him, Kath. And he has feelings for me too"

"I knew it! I told Stefan I wasn't crazy!" Katherine said.

"You talked about it with Stefan?" Elena asked, worried.

"Don't worry, he doesn't need to know about this talk" Katherine said. "So? You kissed him?"

"Yeah, we kissed..." Elena admitted uncomfortably.

"Wow" Katherine said in disbelief. "I mean, this is so..."

"Unlike me, I know" Elena finished her sister's sentence.

"Yes. He's married, Elena" Katherine said. "Is he thinking of getting the divorce?"

Elena hoped it was that simple.

"I don't think so, Kath" Elena said sadly.

"Then you're the dirty mistress?" Katherine asked her with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes in kind of amusement.

"If you want to call it like that..."

That's all she was. A dirty mistress. And that's all she was ever gonna be...

* * *

Later that afternoon there was another 'family' meeting with the Salvatores, organized by Katherine of course. The Salvatores came to the Gilberts house, and once more looked at everything in disgust.

Elena had to again put up with Damon being with Rose, so she decided to invite Kol as her date. It made everything more bearable having a date of her own. She felt kind of guilty using him, though, and it went totally against her own principles. However, she hadn't been herself lately...

The afternoon was going more or less smooth until...

"We brought our wedding video, Kath" Rose told Katherine all of a sudden. "We can watch it now so you get some ideas"

'Kill. Me. Now' Elena thought.

"How cool is that?" Kol told Elena.

"I'm walking on sunshine, Kol" She said sarcastically and Kol didn't understand at all.

"Not everyone needs to watch it, honey" Damon said nervously. "It's boring"

"Elena, it won't be boring for you, right?" Rose said and Elena could tell the double intention in her words. So she suspected something...

"Of course not" Elena said. 'It will be torture' She thought.

"Then let's watch it" Rose said.

The video was a living torture. An hour an a half of Damon playing happy house with Rose, dancing together, hugging, kissing, ugh! This actually was torture.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked her at a moment because she was white as a sheet of paper and she nodded.

After it finished Elena excused herself and ran to the toilet.

She emptied all the contents of her stomach.

"Elena?" The last voice she wanted to hear at the moment said from outside the bathroom. "Are you throwing up?"

"Leave me alone!" She said, trying hard not to cry before puking once more.

"Can I help yo-" Damon started saying.

"LEAVE!" She said and didn't hear him anymore.

Later they all sat at the dinner table. Elena didn't touch her food because the images were still in her head.

"What did you think of the video?" Maria asked everyone. "Aren't they cute?"

"They are very cute Maria" Miranda said and then looked at her daughter. "Just like our Stefan and Katherine"

"Tell them how you fell in love, sweetheart" Maria told Damon.

"It's not necessary, mum" Damon said.

"It was a June night..." Rose started saying, and as she was telling the anecdote Damon started playing footsie with Elena to try to cheer her up. Only thing she was in no mood for footsie.

"Ouch!" Damon said after Elena kicked him hard and everyone looked at him. "It hurts how much I love you babe..." He added and everyone except for Elena, Katherine and Jeremy said 'Aww'.

"Let's make a toast" Giuseppe said, raising his glass. "To Damon, Rose, and their future children"

Oh shit. Not again.

"Excuse me" Elena said standing up and going to throw up on the bathroom once more.

What a disgusting evening.

* * *

Later that night Elena was on her bed, reading a Physiology book, when she heard a noise by the window. She startled and almost died when she saw Damon trying to open it.

She stood up from her bed and walked towards the window to open it.

"Damon? What the hell?" She asked him in surprise as he walked passed the window and entered her bedroom.

"I needed to see you" He said and quickly added, "I'm so sorry about today..."

"You don't have to apologize. She's your wife" Elena said bitterly.

"I'll make it up to you" Damon said and Elena crossed her arms.

"How can you make it up for a stomach ulcer?" Elena asked.

"Next weekend. The two of us. Wherever you want to go" He said and Elena's face lit.

"What about Rose?" She asked him.

"I told her I'm going on vacation with Ric" He said. "You can say you're going back to Yale to study with a group or something. You're smart, you can make something up"

"And where would we go?" Elena asked.

"Wherever you want, princess" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "London, The Caribbean, Rome, Paris..."

"I like the beach" Elena admitted. "The Caribbean is fine"

"Awesome" He said and then kissed her lips. "God, I've been waiting to do that all day long"

"Then do it again" She said, grabbing his face to kiss him slowly.

She couldn't wait for next weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

Elena and Damon arrived to the hotel and went into the reception. It was a luxurious five star hotel, Damon wouldn't afford any less. Elena couldn't believe what was actually happening, she knew it was wrong but yet she couldn't help doing it.

When they saw their bedroom Elena wanted to stay there forever. It was huge. It had a led tv, a jakuzzi, a sauna, two couches and a king sized bed only for them.

"This is amazing!" She said when they arrived, not as used to so much luxury as Damon was.

"Anything for you, babe" Damon said.

"Thank you!" She said, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

They made out passionately and she wrapped her legs around his torso, as he took her to bed.

Finally... they were together.

* * *

"That was..." Elena started saying.

"Amazing" Damon finished his sentence. "I haven't done this in a very long time"

"You don't do it with your wife?" Elena asked, turning around on the bed to face him and he wrinkled his nose.

"I try to avoid it" He said.

Elena sighed. "We've just made love... this is the point of no return. I'm your dirty mistress"

He scoffed. "No you're not. My marriage is a lie"

"Then what are we?" Elena asked, running her fingers along his naked torso.

"We're two people who are about to make love all over again..." He said climbing on top of her as she giggled.

* * *

After a marathon of sex they went for a walk on the beach, Elena wearing a sumer dress and sunglasses and he wearing his swimwear.

They were walking when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"If you were my girlfriend, we would do this everyday" He told her.

"If I was your girlfriend then you wouldn't be married" Elena said.

"Don't talk about that in here" Damon said. "I'm not married here. I took off the ring the moment I arrived"

"Okay" Elena said, rolling her eyes.

At night they had a reservation at a restaurant in front of the sea, and they sat at te table eating sea food with wine.

"You're gonna get me drunk again" Elena said, taking a sip of the expensive wine.

"Do you remember? That was the first time we actually got to talk" He remembered.

"That was the first time you kind of behaved" Elena corrected him.

"You know what? I teased you because you drove me insane since the moment you entered my house at that dinner" He admitted and she smiled at him.

"Well as we are confessing, I found you incredibly hot when I first met you" Elena said. "Then you opened your mouth"

Damon laughed. "You love my snarky self" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

'I love YOU' She thought but didn't say it.

"Keep telling yourself that" Elena said sarcastically.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" Elena heard Damon say and woke up the next morning.

"Just ten minutes more, mamma" Elena complained and Damon threw a pillow at her. "Hey!"

"It's our last day you don't want to spend it in bed..." Then he thought for a moment. "Or maybe yes, I won't complain..."

She giggled. "We rock in bed"

" _I_ rock in bed" Damon joked and Elena threw him the same pillow.

"Ass!" Elena said in amusement.

"Just kiddin'" He said and then went to sit on the bed next to her. "What do you wanna do today? Have sex and go to the beach...? go to the beach and then have sex...? or have sex on the beach?"

Elena scoffed. "Terrible joke"

"I'm not joking" He said with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Or maybe we could..." He said, turning on the music. Just lose it by Eminem was playing "...Dance" He finished making some funny steps and Elena giggled.

"You're crazy!" She said.

"Come on, dance with me" He said, taking her hand so she stood up and started dancing with him.

They danced together for a while, laughing at each other, turning around and making funny steps.

"It's actually the second time we dance together, Elena" Damon said. "And you're showing me you're actually fun"

"It only happens with you" Elena admitted

"I'm flattered" He said.

"What about breakfast? Can we have that?" She asked him after the song had finished.

"Right" He agreed.

After having breakfast they finally decided to have sex first... only that it took them more than a few hours... So it was already dawn when they reached the beach. The afternoon was perfect, the weather worm and the sky orange.

"I don't want to go back" Elena said as Damon pulled her into a hug while they walked. "Back to reallity"

"It sucks" Damon admitted. "But we can do this every time we want"

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?" Elena asked, frowning. "Me and you leaving town at the same time all the time"

"You're right" Damon admitted sadly. "It would" Elena then rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to let him go. "We should enjoy what's left, though"

"Yeah..." Elena said, trying hard not to be so sad.

"I really care about you, Elena" He said all of a sudden.

"I care about you too, Damon" She said and a tear escaped her eye.

She had a really bad feeling about going back to Mystic Falls...


	10. Chapter 10

"He was a gentleman the whole trip Katherine, you don't know how good he actually is" Elena was telling Katherine in her bedroom, hugging her teddy bear.

"He's married, Elena" Katherine reminded her once more.

Katherine was the only one who knew about their little escapade, because she already knew about Elena's feelings.

"We pretended that he wasn't" Elena said and Katherine scoffed.

"So convinient to him..." She said and when Elena glared at her added. "Sorry, but I can't buy the whole Damon being your knight-in-shining armor-thing."

"I'm telling you he was a gentleman" Elena insisted.

"With you, because you are his mistress, Elena" Katherine told her. She was sometimes way too honest. "He'll get tired of you, look for another one, and I'll be the one wipping your tears"

"You're mean" Elena snapped. "How can you be so mean sometimes?"

"I'm trying to look after you, Lena" Katherine said and Elena stood up to leave.

"Well don't try anymore" She said before walking away.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Elena only hoped it was Damon. She ran to the entrance in excitement and opened the door to find...

"Kol" She said in disappointment.

"Were you expecting somebody else?" He asked her.

"No" She lied and then saw he was holding a bunch of roses. "You wanna come in?"

"No, I just want to tell you something" He said and Elena already saw it coming.

"Okay..." She said.

"I love you, Elena" He said suddenly. "I want us to be together again"

"Kol, I-" She started saying but he interrupted her with a kiss.

She didn't want to be rude and just pull him away because he was such a nice guy but she didn't kiss him back either.

When he pulled away she looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else"

She could see the disappointment on his face, but not any trace of surprise. "Damon, right?" He said taking her aback. How did he know? "I saw how you looked at each other at the ball." He said and that explained it all. "He's married, Elena"

Here we go again...

"It's not Damon, Kol, you can leave now" She lied.

"He'll break you, and I won't be there when he does" Kol said before Elena closed the door almost in his face.

Seemed like everyone was sure Damon would break her heart...

* * *

A week. A whole week passed and she had had no news from Damon. She'd tried calling him and once more he kept dodging her calls. Had he used her just for sex? Was he really that much of an asshole?

Elena shook that stupid thought from her head. What they had lived had been real, it wasn't fake. Something must have been wrong with him. She needed to go to see him.

She drove to the Salvatore mansion, feeling worried. Ever since she'd been on that trip she had the sense something really bad was about to happen...

She rang the door bell but the one who opened the door was Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Giuseppe" Elena greeted him. What would she say now?

"Katherine" He said and she was about to correct him when suddenly she had an idea. It would be odd for Elena to be there looking for Damon, but what about Katherine trying to spend some quality time with her future 'brother'? "Are you okay?"

"I am looking for Damon" She said, trying to act all Katherine-like.

"Do you mean Stefan?" He asked and Elena started getting nervous.

"No, Damon" Elena said. "I want to spend some quality time with my future bro"

That sounded like something Katherine would say.

"He's at the kitchen. I'll tell him to come" He said, being nice for the first time and Elena nodded.

"Thank you" She said awkwardly.

A moment later Damon appeared by the door. "You're not Katherine" was the first thing he said.

"Well, hello to you too" Elena said sarcastically.

"Yes, Katherine, of course I'll spend some quality time with you!" He shouted so that Giuseppe heard and grabbed Elena softly by the arm and dragged her into the woods. "Are you crazy?! Rose's here!" He said before stopping at a place far enough from the house.

"I just wanted to know if anything had happened to you, you keep dodging my calls" Elena said and Damon scoffed.

"Aren't you entertained enough already?" He asked her and she frowned. What the hell did he mean? "I saw you with Kol the other day" Damon said bitterly and then Elena got it.

"Oh... you mean-" She started saying.

"You making out with him, yeah" Damon said. "It's good you found another boy toy to entertain yourself"

That did hurt. "Damon, come on, let me explain-"

"You don't have to explain anything, I've seen it all" He said and Elena started getting angry.

"Who do you think you are-?" She started saying.

"I thought you were different" Damon said.

"Okay, wait a second" Elena snapped. "You get to be with Rose and Me but you treat me like a whore because I let a guy kiss me?! Are you insane?!"

"I'm obliged to be with Rose" Damon exclaimed and then added. "I risked everything for this relationship Elena"

That was it. Elena couldn't take this no longer.

"You risked everything?!" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "YOU risked everything?! You had it all and I had nothing!"

"What?!" He asked, confused.

"You got to have the wife and the mistress" Elena shouted at him in tears. "And all I get to be is the slut who slept with another woman's husband and appart from that lets another man kiss her!"

"So everything's so bad in Elena's little world of happiness!" Damon shouted. "What did you think, that I would divorse Rose?! Lose my father's fortune for you?!"

Ouch. That went like s dagger through her heart.

"This is so over" Elena said, her eyes full of tears.

"Like hell this is" He said. "We were going nowhere, anyways" He added before she started walking away and towards her car.

Elena drove as fast on the road as she could, feeling more reckless than ever. She kept crying out loud and to make things worse it started raining.

Her life was falling apart. This couldn't be happening to h...

CRASH!


End file.
